wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Glory and Deathbringer: Part 2
(Here's a link to Glory and Deathbringer: Part 1) Glory screamed as two tiny RainWings jumped at her. She collapsed on the ground and five more RainWings immediately jumped out of trees to see if she was alright. “Oh no!” Glory feigned being injured. “My body! It is broken!” Any normal dragon would realize she was kidding, but RainWings...well...they aren’t really normal (sorry Glory, but it’s true!) They started floundering about, not knowing what to do. Glory laughed and sat up. “Guys I was just kidding! I’m not really injured.” She shooed the circle of dragons around her away. “OH NO!” Dripleaf cried, turning a blinding shade of white. “She’s hurt so bad she’s delirious! We must save her!” Dripleaf crouched low and started fanning Glory madly. “Guys! I’m fine! Really!” Glory smiled and started to walk toward her hut. The two dragonets followed her closely, playing with each other. Dripleaf and the guards reluctantly crawled back to the trees, but she had a feeling Deathbringer wouldn't be far behind. “Mama?” One said. “Yes?” Glory asked. Her two small dragonets, Daisy and Mahogany, were one year olds and very energetic. “I just wanted to see if you were still alive.” Glory snorted. She wanted to reply sarcastically, but her two dragonets were too young. If adult RainWings couldn't figure out she was kidding, two RainWing dragonets surely wouldn't. “Daisy, if I weren’t, you’d know.” Daisy’s eyes drew together in confusion. She started mumbling to herself. “She means, you’d know if she was dead. You’d feel it. In your bones.” A large, strong NightWing walked up to the trio. “I heard you were delirious?” He said with a smile. “Definitely,” Glory responded. “I can’t really be married to a NightWing!” At that, the NightWing drew into a mock hurt expression. Glory chuckled. “Look mama!” Mahogany cried out. “I can change my scales to black to this weird reddish brown color.” “You mean from ''black ''to….” Glory swatted her husband with her tail. “That ‘weird reddish brown color’ is mahogany.” “As in...ME??” Mahogany’s eyes grew wide. Glory chuckled. She loved the way dragonet minds worked. They could always take the weirdest things out of the simplest sentences. Though come to think of it, she thought grimly, most RainWings did too... "You are named after the color, Gan." Deathbringer explained. "You were born that color so we though it'd suit you." "Daisy didn't have to be named after a boring color," Gan grumbled. Daisy was playing with another RainWing's tail. Her sharp talons found themselves deep into an elder RainWing's tail. "GAAAAAH!" She cried out, sweeping her tail out from under Daisy. "I'm so sorry!" Glory rushed over to Daisy, scolding her. "Oh! Oh no, it's not a big deal! I thought it was a barb. Let the dragonet have some fun!" The elder used a vine and challenged Daisy and Gan into jumping for it. Chapter 2 "All right, Daisy, Gan! Let's go sleep. You guys need energy!" Glory used her wings to shoo the little ones up to Deathbringer, who led them toward the royal sun-spot. "Thanks for entertaining them." She told the elder RainWing who nodded. The Royal family flew to the tree tops. Glory froze. The trees rustled above her. She picked up a leaf and dropped it. No wind. She nudged Deathbringer and motioned upward. He nodded and twitched his wings. Five RainWings slunk up the tree and ambushed a dragon amongst the leafs. A flash of red and gold and the dragon was gone, disappearing in the clouds. "Was that a SkyWing? Or a SandWing?" Glory murmured, glad the dragonets were playing absently. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Content (Stormcloudtheskywing)